Heist
by Scarecrow8494
Summary: The war against Robotnik has become a global conflict. As new factions emerge and take power, the Freedom Fighters launch a desperate mission on the other side of the world hoping to steal three Chaos Emeralds from some of the worlds' most powerful crime lords. Little do they know, they are not the only ones in on the heist. Rated T for Violence, Language, and some Adult Themes.


**What's up ? My name is Scarecrow8494, and I'm new to this site. I've been writing Sonic Fanfiction for some time now, but I have finally decided to start a new after a long, three year hiatus from the Sonic Universe. This is also my first story on this site! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I will enjoy writing it for you.**

**Review Please! Any comments or criticism is welcome!**

**X**

_I can see her face, her beautiful face. Her pink fur. Pink hair._

"You ready?"

_Your lavender eyes. Oh how much I miss you._

"Hey, you okay?"

_I see your face, I could almost reach out and touch it..._

"Komisa," Tashi shook his shoulder, jolting him back into reality, "Are you okay? C'mon, let's do this." Komisa looked up into Tashi's face. The fox's golden fur shined even in the dim moon night, his piercing grey eyes were looking down on him. He could tell that he was worried about him, but they had no time. They had to act now. The helicopter was already on the roof of the Shannon Hotel. He would undoubtedly be waiting for them; they were late. "I'm fine," Komisa said, not looking into his eyes. "Just fine. Let's go."

The two got off the helicopter and started walking towards the stairwell. Komisa glanced up towards the city. They were in New Charleston, deep in overlander country. But even here, amid so many humans, it was not uncommon to see Mobians. With the war against Eggman hitting closer and closer to home each passing year, many animals had sought refuge across the sea, even in human lands. Komisa couldn't help but to look at it all in awe. The skyscrapers, all the dancing city lights. They were a spectacle for him. Something he rarely was able to enjoy these days. He wondered if any of those people knew. If they knew what havoc was being reaped right next door.

The two men went down the steps to the uppermost floor of the hotel. There, they crossed the hall into the elevator at the other side. Tashi pressed the the button marked with a "7." Komisa could feel the slight sense of weightlessness as the elevator descended. The walls were polished steel, so clean that one could see their reflection. Komisa looked at the two of them. They were dressed in fine suits, shoes shined, matching black ties. A sharp contrast from Komisa's own bright orange fur. His dreadlocks were tied back in a tight ponytail, his sunglasses masked his purple eyes.

The bell rang marking the seventh floor, and the pair exited. They crossed the well decorated hall to a room marked 727. Tashi removed a key card from inside his coat, and swiped it in the lock. A light flashed green, and they entered. Inside was a dimly lit room with expensive looking upholstery. The bed was covered in golden sheets and pillows, the furniture a deep maroon color. Tashi put his briefcase on the bed and popped it open. Inside was a yellow envelope and a pair of black pistols with matching suppressors attached. Tashi handed one to Komisa, and in response to his confused look, he shrugged. "Plan B."

The two exited the room and once again headed for the elevator. This time Tashi pressed the first floor. When they arrived there, they walked down the hall into the lobby. They turned left towards a pair of double doors. A tall bald man stood in front of them. "The party does not begin until six, sirs." He said.

"We are here for a meeting," Komisa replied, "Mr. Beutan is waiting for us inside." The guard eyed them suspiciously and asked, "Name?"

"Charles. Charles Preston."

The man stood to the side and opened the door for them. They proceeded into the ballroom and down the steps to the dance floor. There was still many hotel staff hustling to and fro, putting up last-minute decorations and food tables. The chandeliers above them were made of stunningly clear crystal glass, the tables and wall-hangings were sparkling gold. Aside from the chandeliers, candles were the only light. Komisa and Tashi crossed the dance floor to the other side of the room, where they were met by a man wearing a snow-white tuxedo. His black hair was sleeked back, and his tie was a blood red. He looked at the two Mobians with a welcoming expression.

"Welcome, gentlemen. You must be Mr. Preston. Pleasure to meet you in person." The man shook Komisa's hand. "And you are?" He looked at Tashi.

"James Finley," he replied shaking hands. The man smiled at him. "John Beutan. It's a pleasure, sir."

"Always." Tashi replied, returning the smile.

"Well then, gentlemen. Shall we get down to business?" Beutan said cheerfully. "Come, there's a room in the back."

X

Beutan's demeanor had changed drastically. He looked at Komisa from his seat at the far end of the table. Komisa stood looking at him seriously, waiting for a reply.

"So you're saying someone is going to rob me?" He finally asked.

"Not just rob you," Komisa replied, moving around the table, "They don't want your money or valuables, sir. They want your Chaos Emerald. Ever since three of those jewels were stolen from Dr. Robotnik two years ago, they have been high-priced commodities on the black market. And they will stop at nothing to steal it from you." Beutan still didn't look convinced. "Who are 'they?'"

Komisa gave Tashi a quick glance. "They," Tashi spoke up, "Are these people." He said as he slid the yellow envelope from the briefcase across the table to Beutan. He opened it, and removed several papers with the word "CONFIDENTIAL" printed across the top. There were IDs, bank, criminal, credit card, and travel records along with pictures and other files. Beutan looked at them confused, trying to make out what all of it meant. After a moment, Komisa finally spoke.

"We don't know who they are. Or what their motives are. But we have strong evidence pointing that they plan to make a big move against you and your company. Now, We can-" Beutan interrupted him, "Why are you telling me this? What reason do you have to help me? Are you looking for pay?"

Once again Komisa shot a quick glance at Tashi. "Well, Mr. Beutan, we couldn't answer that question. You see, we have been hired by a third party to ensure that the Emerald remains safe. That is our motive, sir."

Beutan stared at him for a long moment, as if to make sure he was real. Then, after a deep breath, he finally said, "How do you plan to help me?"

"Well," Komisa said, "We can train you in the art of observation. Teach you how to find thieves, how to notice them. We can help you be able to see through even the best thief's disguise."

"What makes you qualified to do this?"

Komisa let out a small sigh. "Because I am the best thief. I know all the tricks, all the smoke and mirrors that it takes to get in and get out without a whisper."

"But," he paused. "If you want my help, I need to know everything. I need to know my way in and out of your head. I need to know you better than your wife, better than your psychiatrist, better than anyone. I need to know where you keep your deepest secrets. I need to know _everything_ about you. These people will be able to take everything from you and destroy your life without you ever even knowing their name. I may be the only thing that can stop them."

Beutan looked at the ground and took another deep breathe. Finally, he stood and walked towards the double doors at the other side of the room. "Please," he said, "Enjoy the party as I consider your proposal." And he opened the doors and walked out.

"We need to move fast."Tashi said, immediately standing. "He's suspicious. We have to act if we want to get this done without any conflict." Komisa nodded, and the two exited through the same double doors. The party was already in full bloom. The richest businessmen in the world were here, enjoying their host, the owner of Beutan & Lowes Inc., John Beutan, and his hospitality. The crowd was huge, men in fine tuxedos and women in elaborate dresses. Beutan himself was nowhere to be seen.

Komisa and Tashi exited through the same door they had come from and went into the elevator. They went to the sixth floor and exited, walked down the hall until they reached Room 627, the one directly under their own. The two looked at each other and nodded, Tashi preceding to kick the door in. They entered quickly and started looking around frantically. All they needed was a piece of luggage, a suitcase, anything that might have information in it. They found none. In fact, there was nothing besides the hotel items in the room, as if no one had even rented it out.

Just as Komisa was about to say something, Two tuxedo-dressed men entered the room and pulled out pistols. Despite having the jump on the Mobians, Komisa and Tashi's reflex's were quicker. They Disarmed both men and shot them with their own weapons. However, just as they were about to walk out of the room, two more appeared. They began to shoot at Komisa and Tashi, who each ducked and ran for cover. Tashi slid across the room, pistol out and shot both men, who fell to the ground lifelessly. The two ran out of the room and started down the hall. "We gotta go. They know-" Tashi was cut off by more gunfire. The two sprinted around the corner. Komisa stopped and leaned against the wall. After the shots silenced, he removed his pistol from his suit and turned the corner and shot at the six-plus guards, hitting two. They continued to run down the hall to the stairwell, and started to race down towards the first floor, with more guards hot on their trail. Occasionally one of them would stop and return fire to distract them, but there were too many. They continued to rush down the steps, only a flight or two further than the guards.

When they reached the bottom, they sprinted out the door into the lobby. Komisa quickly unscrewed the suppressor on his pistol, and fired two shots into the air, causing mass panic in the hotel, slowing the guards down long enough for them to get outside. They ran across the street to a shiny black sports car. Tashi slid across the hood to the driver side, quickly got in and turned the ignition while Komisa got in on the other side. As they turned into the road, the guards finally caught up with them and started shooting at the back of the car as they sped away.

"Note to self," Tashi said breathlessly. "The Charlie Plan does _not_ work." Komisa chuckled as he caught his breath.


End file.
